buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Senior Partners
The Senior Partners were a mysterious cabal of tremendously powerful demons also known as the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart. They were the masters of the interdimensional corporation, Wolfram & Hart. In many ways, they can be seen as the evil equivalent to The Powers That Be. Background Very little is known about the Senior Partners, though one of them was known as Mister Suvarta. According to texts that Wesley found in the hell dimension, Pylea, the Senior Partners' influence are interdimensional and they are also known as the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart. Illyria stated that in primordial times the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart were not among the most powerful of demons; in fact, they were rather weak, barely stronger than vampires. However, just like the Old Ones, they were driven from this dimension and unable to return in their true forms. Due to their lack of apocalyptic powers, similar to the Old Ones, the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart were not fit for taking over earth or other dimensions through force and bloodshed. Instead they devised a way to exercise power through political influence and corruption, using the very laws and institutions of the dimensions they sought to control. To this end, they created Wolfram & Hart with they themselves acting as the organization's "Senior Partners", and the Circle of the Black Thorn in order to exert their influence in this dimension. Indeed, Holland Manners once strongly hinted that the Senior Partners had been influencing humanity towards violence, corruption and abuse of power throughout its history with Earth itself acting as the Wolfram & Hart's Home Office. The Senior Partners fed off the evils of humanity and various other races, demon or otherwise, for untold eons and by the year 2004, the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart were among the most powerful and feared beings in existence, a far cry from what they were during the Primordium Age. However they still could not appear in most dimensions in their true forms as they were simply too powerful to do so. Angel and his team are major threats to them and the Senior Partners regularly tried to corrupt Angel to the side of evil going so far as to give him control of the LA branch of their firm. One of the Senior Partners, while manifesting as a Kleynach Demon, was killed by Angel during the 75 Year Review with the Holy Glove. However, since it did not manifest in its true form, the senior partner was never truly killed. After Team Angel destroyed the Circle of the Black Thorn, the Partners sent LA to Hell in revenge, but were forced to reverse time and prevent it from ever happening after Angel was killed. This is because it is Angel's destiny to play a crucial role in the apocalypse, and they want him on their side. Team Spike decided to go Las Vegas to investigate demonic activity there. They were trying to get the interdimensional flying vehicle of Wolfram & Hart. When they got the ship, Wolfram & Hart attacked them inside. A Senior Partner tried to maim Spike with a lightning bolt but Beck saved him by sacrificing herself. Spike then shot the Senior Partner with some guns. The Senior Partner could not defend himself and was injured. The Senior Partner was forced to let Spike go, eventually letting Team Spike leave with the escape pod. Wolfram & Hart were aware of prophecies predicting a coming dimensional upheaval caused by Twilight. When they learnt that they were not players in the coming apocalypse, they evacuated all branches from Earth's dimension using a space ship fitted for interdimensional transport. The firm funded the development of the social networking site TinCan using demonic technology in the hopes of creating a lasting gateway back to Earth in the event that the coming crisis resulted in the end of magic and their becoming stranded. Spike pursued them in a pod which had been ejected from their ship to learn more but he was unable to find them. Wolfram & Hart kept in contact with demons that remained on Earth through TinCan. The site's founder Theo Daniels hired the Slayers' private security firm DeepScan to protect him from the firm's assassins. It won the assistance of ancient demon Eldre Koh by promising him the identity of his imprisoner; however, Koh was bested by the Slayers Buffy Summers and Kennedy, leaving the Senior Partners stranded in an alternate dimension. Powers and Abilities The Senior Partners were incredibly ancient powerful pure demons with incredible amounts of demonic power and business assets at their disposal. While commanding lots of demonic power, they are nowhere near as powerful as other major powers (such as Old Ones or Deities). So far they have shown; * Inter-dimensional Travel: They were capable of inter dimensional travel, given by the fact that their law firm stretches out across various dimensions and they themselves exist within a dimension of their own. * Time Manipulation: It has been state that the Senior Partners are capable of manipulating time to a certain extent. * Apocalypse Inducement: The Senior Partners bringing about an apocalypse in an area. * Lightning Projection: The Senior Partner that fought Spike fired a bolt of lightning powerful enough to severely injure Beck (she needed to recover at a hospital). However, Spike managed to stop it by shooting at it. * Superhuman Endurance: Their physical forms were fairly powerful. Whereas other pure demons would be either unharmed or could shrug off such injuries, this Senior Partner was incapacitated from the assault. It's unknown if it was either due to their physical inability to withstand such an attack or because of the emotional trauma associated with it. * "Child" Creation: The Senior Partners can create children and imbue them with certain abilities as per their job requirement as well as establish a psychic link with them. Since Eve was only a liaison, she was given an extended lifespan. However, since Marcus Hamilton, is not just a liaison but also an enforcer, his blood is imbued with the power to give him superhuman strength and endurance. * Immense Resources: The Senior Partners also possessed a great amount of political, economic and cultural influence through their organization Wolfram & Hart and its many branches throughout various major cities across various planets across various dimensions. Appearances * "City of" * "Sense & Sensitivity" * "The Ring" * "To Shanshu in L.A." * "Redefinition" * "Blood Money" * "Reprise" (as a Kleynach demon) * "Dead End" * "Dad" * "The Price" * "Tomorrow" * "Deep Down" * "Habeas Corpses" * "Long Day's Journey" * "Home" * "Conviction" * "Just Rewards" * "Unleashed" * "Life of the Party" * "Destiny" * "Soul Purpose" * "Damage" * "You're Welcome" * "Why We Fight" * "Smile Time" * "A Hole in the World" * "Shells" * "Underneath" * "Origin" * "Time Bomb" * "Power Play" * "Not Fade Away" * Angel: After the Fall#5 (voice only) * Angel: After the Fall #7: First Night (voice only) * Angel: After the Fall#14 (voice only) * Angel: After the Fall#16 (voice only) * Spike #8 * Buffy Season 9 # 12: Guarded, Part Two (voice only) * Buffy Season 9 # 13: Guarded, Part Three See also * Old Ones * Wolfram & Hart * Circle of the Black Thorn * Conduit to the Senior Partners * Covenant of Trombli Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Demons Category:Wolfram & Hart Category:Worshipped entities Category:Major powers Category:Demon Masters Category:Big Bads Category:Old Ones Category:Interdimensional beings